The Princess of Eraklyon
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: After they marry, Bloom and Sky has her daughter, Skyller that will discover a lot about your future! And What will happen when Diaspro will seek Sky? Rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I know I have worked with the story Winx Club: The New Power, but I was wondering how would the daughter of Bloom and Sky and Daphne and Thoren, so I'm writing two stories, now this will be updated every Saturday and My other every Wednesday. times may vary T to M

Chapter 1 - Introduction

BLOOM'S POV

After we defeated Selina and The Trix, all of us, the Winx Club and The Specialist, got married. I married Sky, my one true love, and we both have a daughter. We named her Skyller; I chose the name because it's a carbon copy to Sky. only girl, her blonde hair was up the waist, though she did not like that very much, had blue eyes like the sky red mouth, she loves sports, especially surfing and riding a skateboard. She still could not transforming, but I think I want too much, she is only 13 years.

Well, today is the world championship of surfing on Earth, and it is considered a 'Queen of the Wave', by winning 3 world surfing since age 11, I am very proud of her!

POV'S SKYLLER

I was riding a skateboard in my 'special room' that my father did, there was a hint of skateboard and skating ring, and I was walking with Adam ...? what is he doing here? Ah, let me explain about it and my best friends! AT first is that Adam is gorgeous, has Brown hair and chocolate eyes, he is the cutest boy I've ever seen, just being around him I'm melting. He is 14 years

Adam's sister, Summer, is my friend, blonde brown eye, like the best friend of the mother, Stella, duh! As I am the beast, whether it is her child ... She is 14 years

Rose is the daughter of Flora, another friend of the mother, who has pale skin, green eyes and black hair, and his brother, Heliott, is the dark brown eyes. She is 12 years and 14 years

Anvril's daughter Aisha and my best friend, she understands me ... EVERYTHING! I can not stand being called a princess, beautiful , hot and she too! Not like those tight dresses and high heels princess, who invented it? she does not like. She is like your mother, only she has shoulder-length hair and dark blue eyes. She is 13 years

Raven is the daughter of Musa, it is equal to Aunt Musa, except that her hair is like the wine uncle Riven (I call them aunt and uncle because they are my godparents), she has black eyes and loves to play guitar, I even 'm playing, but I'm more for guitar and piano, she plays guitar, acoustic guitar, saxophone, harmonica, violin, piano, keyboard, bass, and every other type of instrument, and sings too. She is 14 years

Ann is the daughter of Tecna, she has light pink hair and aqua eyes. She is addicted to computer, phone and all it has to do with technology and internet. Kennet is yours, but more like the Timmy, only without the glasses twin. They have 12 years and younger brother of them, John, has pink hair and eyes the color of gold. He is 5 years.

And finally, my press Tori and her brother, Trevor, who are identical twins, both have pale blond hair and cyan eyes, much like the Uncle Thoren. They have 13 years and are the children of Aunt Daphne with Uncle Thoren

Anyway, like Adam got here?


	2. The competition

Hi guys, this week I will not be able to update the story because I have important evidence for my future profession and to get into college, and I have not updated the last chapter, sorry, here it is

Good Chapter!

Chapter 2 - The Championship

SKYLLER 'S POV

Well , as Adam got here ?

I heard a whistle , and each time was adding to the noise . It was my alarm clock , I was dreaming !

" Let me sleep ... " I groaned and turned to the side

The alarm clock did not stop until ... BOOM ! I threw my pillow on top of the Damned Clock .

But to no avail I have broken my alarm , because the sunshine Eraklyon penetrated my window. That's when I remembered that today was my day as ' The Queen Of The Waves ' , could hardly wait !

BLOOM 'S POV

I felt something shining entering the bedroom window where I and Sky shared .

When I opened my eyes, I was lying with her head on his chest, but I was also naked . I looked around the huge dorm with my real clothes and his clothes scattered .

" Morning my Queen " Sky said looking at me

" Morning" I said and yawned

"Are you ready for the day ahead of us ," he asked sitting on the bed

" Yes , and it will also be a big day t ... " I would finish my sentence if I was not cut off by my phone

" Hi? " I say

"Hi Bloom , I 'm Stella ! " Stella says on the other side of the telephone line

" How Are You ? 'I wonder more lively

"I'm fine and you ? " She also asks

" Best impossible," I reply and Sky giggles

" The girls and I were talking if we can go in the Surf Competition Skyller " Stella says

" Stella , as godmother Skyller , you have every right to go, and the kids too! " Bloom ends

" OK , we come up ... 2 hours, bye ! Stella Says

" Bye " I say , and hang up the phone

" I think the best we fix and go down to breakfast in the morning Sky " Bloom says sitting next to him

" Okay , let's get ready ! " Sky says and kisses in Bloom

SKYLLER 'S POV

Well , I 'm wearing a blue top with an S in the middle of it , only dark blue , blue shorts of the same color of top and dark blue sandal , my mother thinks that blends with my blue eyes , she says that are like a true heaven in my eyes . And my blonde hair was pulled back with a hair elastic .

Anyway , I went down for breakfast in the morning and met my parents at the table talking about something that I did not pay attention

" Morning Mom , Dad ," I say walking into the dining room

" Morning dear ! " They responded together.

" You ready for today ? " My father asks

" Just missing something to eat because I'm starving ! " In that last sentence I almost cried

" Then sit down , because even need to eat something," my mother said as I picked up a grape juice , pancakes and apple

A few hours later ...

SKY 'S POV

We arrived on the beach in Gardenia , found all the Winx and Specialists all , and their children , less Daphne , Thoren and the twins .

" Hey guys " Bloom says walking up to them and I followed

" Hey Bloom , Sky Hey ! " Everybody said " Hey Skyller " They also said they saw her

" Hi " was just what she said

" Stay there with your friends who are near the sea , missing only 10 minutes to get you into the sea," I say and she nods and runs to his friends .

" Hey , what's that ? " Aisha asks approaching and Roy " is a portal ? " She ends

" Hi guys " Daphne says leaving the portal Domino , she was now Queen and the King was Thoren She came out with Thoren , Trevor and Tori discussing

" None of this would have happened if I were you ! " Tori says

" Now it's my fault ? " Trevor yells at his sister

" Where is your fault ! " She yelled back

" Children already! " Says Thoren

" Go join the other children ! " Daphne says

" We are not children ! " They both scream at the same time and realized that Daphne rolled her eyes

Anyway , the competition began

SKYLLER 'S POV

Well , the judge asked we take our boards . There's a kid scholar, Andrew , my mother says that he is the son of Anty or Andy , I do not remember , anyway , he lives trying flirt me, but of course I can not flirt with him , I love Adam !

He was standing near his parents while Adrew was with her surfboard in Hard a few feet from me

Have that nag Mackenzie ( has a French accent ) , she 's also flirting with Adam and studying at the same school we all studied , the School of Magix .

And had a lot of people I knew , but I will not mention here . We took our boards and started surfing

First whoever caisse plank would be disqualified , according to those who remained on the board until the end would be the King of the Waves or Quenn , and I could not let that happen .

The first to fall was the Adrew because nobody told him flirt me , everybody were falling until only left me and Mackenzie .

She and I went to catch the wave that was coming , and we enter it, but only the Mackenzie pulled out, I do not

DAPHNE 'S POV

We've all seen Mackenzie out of the wave, but not out Skyller , Bloom began to get worried and started crying , I would comfort her but Sky was already doing it .

" Bloom , will be okay," I say in a sweet voice kneeling beside her

" If it'll be alright , because she did not come out of the water yet? " She looked into my eyes .

" I. .. I ... " I tried to speak but no words to say to a really caring mother with her daughter

MACKENZIE 'S POV

YEAH ! I won the championship , I am the Queen of the Waves now , and that Skyller still not out there, this is good , very good , so I have more trophy and fans for me and she just more water , water and ... what ? What will Adam do diving in the water ? ?

STELLA 'S POV

I saw Walk off his shirt and dives in the water looking clear Skyller I was worried because it was my son !

NOBODY 'S POV

Adam plunged into icy ocean water Gardenia Skyller behind her , and saw a girl with blond hair slowly sinking , he realized it was Skyller , grabbed her and took her to the surface turning to sand

" Skyller ! " Bloom ran to Adam and daughter su , placing hand on the forehead of Skyller

" It is cold " Bloom said being embraced by Sky

" What Now ? " Anvril says seeing her best friend seemingly dead

" Only one thing left to do," Adam says, as Skyller was lying in her lap , he made a mouth-to- mouth

After 1 minute without waking her luck, Skyller started coughing water, and slowly sat up , still in the lap of Adam

" What * cough * cough * is * going on here? " Skyller question settling on the lap of Adam

" Skyller , ... you're alive ! " Bloom said and gave a big hug to her daughter

" We better get back to Eraklyon ! " Sky says and everyone agrees

ADAM 'S POV

Skyller I was still in my lap while Sky caught the largest real ship to us we take to Eraklyon .

" Adam " whispered Skyller

" Shhhhh , it'll be fine " I said to avoid her strength to speak

" You saved me ," she whispered with eyes squeezed

" Well ... yes ," I said

" Thanks," says Skyller giving a kiss on my cheek

" Welcome" I give her a kiss on the lips , she is beautiful even when it's wet

" I love you " I said

" I love you too" She reponds and put her head on my chest

And there? Liked , it's great , until next week


	3. Frozen Power

Hi guys , I 'm upgrading TODAY because I was clinking of ideas . You know when you study hard for a test and it does not happen , it happened today , I studied hanging out , because I could study this weekend . But anyway, I'm updating fast because I will update next week . And I will not leave you waiting .

Chapter 3 - Frozen Power

SKYLLER 'S POV

I can not believe I kissed Adam , I love him dearly , but he never said that to him today. I LOVE HIM SO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Okay , the ship of Eraklyon arrived , when I get up in the lap of my ' new boyfriend ' , he stopped me

" Why ? " I say

" Why do you need to avoid walking , beautiful " He says and looks into my eyes

" And how am I going to go there then? " I say

" Let me ," he says , and caught me in bridal style

" Thanks," I whispered with his head on his chest now

BLOOM 'S POV

" Hey Bloom , Sky , seems Skyller and Adam are now dating ! " Daphne says

" What ? " Sky says and turns seeing Adam Loading Skyller until they

" We will enter the ship" I say and everyone enters ship

I think Adam a perfect pair for Skyller , she had told me the day before sleep she liked him more than a friend , I accept this too because he is the son of my best friend , Stella , so if in the future they continue, Stella , Brandon , Sky and I will be a good family. I felt a voice in the back of my thoughts . Sky was talking to me

" Bloom are you listening ? " He says running a hand in front of my face

" Yes my love , I hear you! " I say

" What I was telling you about is whether we'll make the ball from our 15 years of marriage today with everything that happened , Skyller may not have the strength yet ," he says looking Skyller now in his lap

" Firstly , I AM PERFECTLY FINE! Secondly , YOU WORRY ME TOO ! Third , I AM NOT ANOTHER BABY ! And fourthly , of course you can make the party , you deserve ! " Said Skyller only the last sentence calm because she was upset in the other

"Of course I 'll worry about you, you are our daughter ! " Says Sky

A few hours later ...

SKYLLER 'S POV

I was ready for the ball , but I HATED wear heels and dresses , I always stumble with the dress or fall because of the buskin . I shut the door to my room , when I turned to go into the hall , Adam appears in front of me

" You want to scare me to death ? ? ' I say through panting

" No, but I want something," he whispered

" What do you want ? 'I eyes in his brown eyes are beautiful

"I want you " He grabs my waist and kisses me , he kisses well

" Adam ," I whisper between kisses one of

" What," he whispers back

"The ball ," I say

" Oh yeah , let's go" he says and takes my hand and we'll

" Adam , can you slow down? " I say

" Why ? Turtle We are taking small steps to get in the hall ball

" Because ... AHHHHHHHHHHH " I say stumbled , but he caught me in time

" Damn buskin! " I say

We arrived in the huge hall of Eraklyon ball , and Adam pulled me to dance , we dance a slow song ... until he give me the most romantic kiss I ever had!

SKY 'S POV

Bloom and I were dancing when I saw Adam kiss my daughter, MY DAUGHTER ! The desire I had was ...

" Looks like a special moment for Eraklyon huh? " Do I hear a familiar voice

" Icy ? " I and Bloom say , loose my hand

" They felt our lack stupid fairies ? " Darcy says ironic

" Winx Transform MYTHIX ... " and the rest of the Winx Bloom said

SKYLLER 'S POV

I let Adam 's arm and ran to my father and mother, who were being attacked .

" Mother ! Father ! Who are they ? " I said as I got close to them

" Tsk tsk tsk , I wonder what happens if I attack it ? " One of the witches dressed in black and wine colors said

" Leave my daughter alone " My mother says coming in front of me

" Heavenly Darkness ! " Says a witch purple and attacks my mother, who falls to the ground

" MOTHER " I scream and I get near her

" Icy Blast ! " Blue witch screams and a freezing attack almost hit me , but once you get close to me , she turned against the witch

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " She screams

" Come on, this brownie looks strong like her mama "

" Yes," they said and disappeared into a black smoke

"Mom, Dad , what was that ? " I say scared

" Tomorrow we talk about it , we go to bed now

" My mother says " Winx , you can go to the room that hosted are " she ends

" Okay" They all diplomatic answer

A few minutes later ...

I was walking to my room when I passed my parents room .

They were talking , I could not stop listening

" Sky , we need to tell her about it , her power is ! " My mother says

" Bloom , when she's ready , we tell " my father says

" But ... the sooner the better ! Not want her to know that the spell of Frozen suffered when she was born ! " My mother says more serious

What ? But how can I have been bewitched , my parents never told me about it , but my mother is fire fairy , how can I be able to ice ?

" Does not matter now , go to sleep , because tomorrow is a new day and need sleep"

I heard my father saying and did not hear anything more after that I do not believe I could have ice ? ICE ? My heart is ice ? ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mystery hum ? What will happen to Skyller Hope you enjoyed !

Smacks ... Annie !


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everybody, I did not post this week :-( , but now I'm updating for the good of all**

**Good Reading :-)**

Chapter 4 - Diaspro is back

The next day ...

**SKY'S POV**

Today is the day that Skyller will know that it is not a fairy, but a witch, I'm thinking about it all night, and she thinks she's a monster? I do not want her to think it himself

Bloom is still asleep, I did not sleep, apparently today will be a day of stress!

**SKYLLER'S POV**

I did not sleep that night, I could not, after what happened I'm afraid to freeze something or someone, as I have ice powers? This is impossible! First my mother is the economies powerful fairy in the universe known to have the power of the Dragon's Flame and I would have to have the firepower. And all the girls Eraklyonese with blood, would have the power Gemstones, something I'm not.

Time passed, are now midday.

"Skyller?" My mother ask

"Hi mom" I said

"You can come at a meeting between me and your father?" My mother ask

"Sure," I say, get up and follow her

In the throne room ...

"Sweet" my father says

"Hi father" I say

"Her mother told her we need to talk right?" He asks

"Yes" I say

"Well ... sweet, you have to listen to now is very important," my mother say

"Okay, I'm listening," I say

"When I was pregnant, those witches are Trix, cast a spell on me, of the ice that affected you so tha ..." my mother would finish the sentence, but one of the guards interrupted

"Your Majesties" The guard said

"I hope it's important!" My father says that means severe

"But it is, a woman is wanting to talk to your majesty," the guard said

"What woman?" My mother asks, probably jealous

"Me" A woman of pale blonde and amber eyes came in the room

"Diaspro?" My parents say together

"What do you want?" My father says

"Give him a notice" says Diaspro

"What?" My mother says that means raging

"I'm pregnant," she says

"That's it? Wow What a great notice" I muttered sarcastically

"And what we do with it?" My father asks

"The child is your" She ends

"I, my father and my mother are perplexed, as my father could do that to my mother?

"SKY! You said you loved me!" My mother said with tears in her eyes

"But I love you!" He says laughing and realized Diaspro slightly

"If you loved me, you would not betray me!" She crys

"Bloom I love you more than anything, they _ Skyller" He says

"I would not have satisfied you?" She says

"Of course satisfied me" He says trying to hug her but she pushes

"Do not touch me!" She crys

**SKY'S POV**

"Diaspro I want a DNA test" I say

"Here," she says and hands me the paper, I actually got pregnant Diaspro?

"Skyller, go to Domino, now!" Bloom says

"No you will not" I say Bloom's arm but she pulls

"Mom, I ..." Skyller Skyller tries to tell, but is cut by Bloom

"NOW!" She yells at Skyller for the first time in my life I see her cry out with our daughter

"Okay" Skyller say and I see the two enter into a portal they disappear "

"Diaspro you are sure that the child is mine? 'I wonder

"Sure! You did he with me with much love" She responds

In Domino Palace ...

**BLOOM'S POV**

"Oh !" Daphne says shocked when I told her what happened, I was in your room, in your bed with my head in her lap

"Daphne, I loved it so much, why did he do this to me," I said

"I ..." Daphne was going to say something but I cut her off

"I married him, had sex until I had Skyller, and he cheated on me with ... Diaspro? " I say crying hard

"You did not say anything to the woman he cheated on you was Diaspro!" Daphne said shocked and I cried even more

**SKYLLER'S POV**

I was with Tori and Trevor, fighting ...

"She will ride a skateboard with me!" Trevor says pulling me aside

"There she goes ice skating with me," Tori says pulling me aside her

"Enough" I scream and they stop

"What?" They said together

"How about ice skating Skateboard riding the same time," I say

"You always have the best ideas!" Tori and Trevor said hugging me

**TORI'S POV**

I, Skyller and Trevor walked down to the ice rink

"For ice skating riding a Skateboard need a special outfit!" I say

"And protection too!" Says Skyller

"New clothers" I say and appeared nomas Skateboard clothing and protection in each

"Come on!" I say, and they follow me

**SKYLLER'S POV**

When I put my Skateboard on ice and started skating

I think being witch ice is not bad, especially the advantage that you do not sweat, do not feel cold nor hot. I like this

I was walking to the center of the rink, I think Trevor and Tori thought the same thing because we hit each other, laughed and fell

**DAPHNE'S POV**

Bloom fell asleep and I left her in her room, my back hurts a bit now.

"My love" Thoren said wrapping his arms around my waist forts

"Hi my love" I say and give him a kiss

"Are you okay?" Thoren question

"No" I say

"Why?" He asks

"Beca ..." I would like to finish my sentence, but the phone rang

**THOREN'S POV**

"Hello?" We say

"Hi Thoren, is me, Sky" Sky realize talking upset

"Hey man, what happened? 'I wonder

"Bloom wants to divorce me," he says

"Why?" I ask shocked

"Because today Diaspro said she is pregnant and Bloom heard" Sky says

"But what this has to do with you two?" We ask

"Is that ... is my son" I was shocked when he said it

"Are you sure? There is another joke? 'I wonder

"Sure, she showed me the DNA test," he says

"Thoren I have to go!" He says "bye"

"Bye" I say turning off the phone

"Daphne you know ..." I say but she cut me

"Yes I know" she says "Bloom is here inside this room, sleeping" She ends

**Curious to know what happened to BxS? Do not miss the next chapter**

**Smacks...Annie :-)**


	5. Discovery the Truth

**Hi guys , I have not updated because NOT JUST MY TESTS AND WILL HAVE PROOF FROM FRIDAY grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Chapter 5 - Discovering the truth

In Eraklyon 's Palace

**SKY 'S POV**

Already passed midnight , I can not sleep without the love of my life by my side , instead of a woman who ... is ... diaspro , as this is my son , how so? I know I could not be the father , but is so ... right . Grrrr !

I took her arms from my other arm and went to the room Skyllear my daughter I knew it was mine because her eyes and her hair are the same as mine , and no one can take my daughter away from me ! To this day I remember her birth ...

_Flashback ..._

_" She will have their eyes " Bloom said sitting on his throne velvet with gold . _

_" But she'll have her beauty ," I say approaching to kiss her _

_" Sky ! " She moaned placing her hand on her belly _

_" What? " I whispered almost touching her lips _

_" She will be born ! " She said almost shouting _

_"What, " I say almost shouting now _

_" My water broke , SHE WILL BE BORN ! " She cried holding my hand _

_"Calm down , we need to keep calm " I say calmly but with a tone of panic _

_"I will not keep quiet ! Who did this girl was you and it was learned that the pain that I feel would have thought twice before making AAHHHHHHHHHH ... " Before she could finish the sentence , I realized that she really was much pain , so I picked her up and took her to our room , putting her lying trying to keep her calm _

_" Guards " I cry_

_"Yes, your majesty ? " Two of them appear _

_"Call my mother, Queen of the former Queen of Domino Domino , calls any woman who knows how to handle childbirth FOR GOD'S SAKE ! " I say getting nervous with sweat Bloom I opened a little dress for her sweat less , but to no avail , now with his hand with hers , she squeezed my hand very hard and early aficar a little red _

_"Mother ! Please help me , wait, do not help me , help Bloom " I say_

_" Bloom breathe! " My mother says_

_"I 'm tr ... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! " In that cry out I noticed something weird , I do not know_ _if it was the baby's head , because after that , I passed out_

_When I woke up , a beautiful blonde girl lying with her head on his chest Bloom , sleeping_

_" Bloom ... she is beautiful ... " I mean really delighted with our daughter_

_" She has blue eyes like yours ," she says smiling_

_" Skyller , Skyller will be her name " I say smiling_

_"I was thinking the same thing ! " She says _

_End of the Flashback_

I wanted so badly that they were here ...

In Domino's Palace

** BLOOM 'S POV ( dream )**

I was wearing a white dress , with lace around the edges and my hair was curly, I saw Skyllear , but she was with paler hair and lighter eyes , her hair the color of gold went to one hair Diaspro equal . And eyes as blue as the sky became blue cer baby. Her skin was paler than before , and his lips were red- pink color . She wore a dress ? She hates it ! Anyway , her dress was sapphire blue with a few flakes of snow lacy , strapless and her hair was loose, free and loose .

" You can not stop me ! " Skyller tells a woman ... is Diaspro ?

" You will never talk to their parents about it ! Otherwise I ... " Diaspro says defiantly with Skyllera .

"Otherwise what ? ... " Skyller says

"Otherwise you'll say goodbye to your dear father and never can see him ! " Diaspro Says

What does she want with my daughter ?

"I 'm not afraid of you and I'll tell you everything I know ! " Skyller says

" And what do you know everything ? Diaspro says bored

" I know that this child is not yours and you faked the DNA test just to my parents split up and he has you ! " My daughter says so ... and I was in SHOCK ! Like ... I need to see Sky today to talk to him , he has to know that

**BLOOM 'S POV (not dream ) **

I woke up and saw it was still midnight, I saw the truth , through the blossoming of love mine and Sky , Skyller told me in my dream , I need to talk to him !

I got up from my bed and went to the balcony of the room , thinking of Sky , thinking how he must is suffering without me , if he knows how much I'm suffering without it .

I left my room and went to my daughter 's room , to see if she was okay ...

" Skyller ? " We say entering its fourth

" Huh? Mom ? " She says sleepily

" I know it's late, but ... I can talk to you ," I wonder

**SKYLLER'S POV**

What my mom wants to talk to me ? Have I done something wrong? She is angry with me ?

"Of course mom" I say a little nervous sitting in my bed

" This afternoon , I have not finished saying as you master the ice " Oh is it? Okay please continue

" Oh yes mom , can say" I say

" This witch ice hit me pregnant when you have power to the ice , so that your necklace Snowflake Diamond that your father gave you makes you stronger" My mother says giving me a beautiful diamond necklace with chains silver

" So ... when I want to use my power only I put it ? "I wonder

" Not only when you want, you should use it all the time , and if they attack you by surprise ? " She asks

" You're right " I put the necklace , my hair began to shine ... and get pale blonde , my skin was too pale and my lips were pink

" Skyller , your eyes are ... blue baby ! " My mother says in shock

" It ... is? " I almost cried

" Honey , we need to see his father , now! " My mother says

" But mother, are 1 o'clock ! " I say

"No matter , he needs to know what is happening ! " She said pulling me out of my bed and just so I see my dress , which is full of sapphire blue snowflakes on income

" Skyller ! " My mother says impressed

" Come on ," I say

" But ... you're not a fairy but a witch ... " My mother says

" What," I say in shock, " I'll hurt you ! "

" No you will not , you're one of the good witch " My mother says

" Okay " I say

" We go to Eraklyon ! " My mother says

" Come on! "

**It's kinda short , but I stayed awake the morning thinking , please right? **

**Smacks Annie ... :-)**


	6. Love

**Hi guys, I did not post these days because I worked in my story "The Snow Princess" and I'm not doing the story "Winx Club: The New Power" because I'm out of ideas, if you have any ideas, please send me PM**

**Chapter 5 - Love**

In Eraklyon Palace ...

** BLOOM'S POV **

Skyller and me opened the door of her room, and Sky was there holding ma d Skyller baby photo

"Sky?" I ask and him wide photo.

"Bloom?" He says a little scared

"Can we talk?" I wonder

"Of co ... Of corse" He stutters taking me to our room

"Skyller, you're too tired, get some sleep!" We say

"Okay" She yawns "good night!" She adds.

"Good night!" Sky and I say together On the way to our room, I told him what happened, he was angry, very angry.

"Diaspro!" He yells at diaspro, who was sleeping

"Um .. what?" She says sleepily

"What?" He says with more fury

"It is," she says scared

"You sabotaged the DNA test" I say in anger

"Yes, I did it, but because I love you Skye!" She says

"Diaspro, go away," he says a little quieter with his hand on forehead

"But ..." She tries to

"NOW!" He yells and she runs off in tears

"You'll pay for this Bloom!" She says with a glare at me and left the room

"Bloom, I ..." He said but I cut

"Skye, no need to apologize, because it was not your fault," I say putting my hand on her face

"But I made you suffer," he says angrily

"Just so it need not be so ignorant to me" I say like a teenager

"I am I being ignorant? See this?" He says showing a mark of a hand on his face

"It was the slap I gave you" I say approaching me angry

"Because you are my wife?" He says angrily approaching

"Because I love you! But I just wanted to know why you are so jealous of me" I say ignorant

"Because I'm afraid of losing you!" He says angrily, but we stopped fighting when we look in the eyes of the others, he grabbed me and kissed me

The kiss was very good, he has deepened ... until we fell on our bed, he began to open my dress, and I went to take his shirt was going well until we were naked You know what we did, only it was as if it were of all kinds, so we stopped

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too" I say snuggling into his chest

**I know, it's shorter than an earring, but I'm out of ideas, and was full of evidence, I'm going to spend spring break in California and will not post.**

**Smacks...Annie :-)**


	7. Three years later

**Hi guys, and Happy Easter. I'm just updating today because I am traveling, and I'm updating my iPad, and so can be short episode. **

**Chapter 7 - three years later.**

**SKYLLER'S POV**

I turned 16, now I'm really a witch, ice, my hair still blonde pale, my skin still pale, white as snow, and my lips are still pink, and my eyes are light blue. Plus, if I get my necklace or stay in the sun, I feel bad. I can not stay in hot environments. Otherwise I faint, my heart starts to hurt and I can get to have risk of death. But my parents, dear selves and loving parents are, and helping a lot with that. They put a thermometer in my room, to measure temperature, it has to be at least below 0 ° C. I really do not know what it would be without them, who supported me from my birth.

Now, I'm in my room, is 7 o'clock AM and I'm awake. I can not sleep because of the love of my life, Adam, his chocolate eyes, her brown curls, her ways ... He is perfect for me. And it also seems that Mackenzie went to school in France at least, only has Adrew on my foot. Ms I stand it. Then there's Raven, I am very angry with her, I'm freaking out, know what is freaking out? then she put me in school she made me spend most of my life was when sh ...

"Is she asleep?" I hear a woman say ... my mother say

"mother," I wonder sitting on the bed when I spot my father

"Dad?"

"Honey, What is agreed is 7 o'clock AM still" my father says

"I tell you, what are you doing awake?" I ask pointing to the two.

"Honey are the King and Queen of Eraklyon, we have to wake up early!" My mother sitting next to me says

"yes, and today is their first day of summer vacation. What will you do besides leaving your Alaska? "My father says sitting on my other side with a smile on his face

" I do not know, I wanted the night, Adam and I could go out to the park somewhere. "I say wondering what to do

" Why not call their they become friends to the ice skating ring of Eraklyon? "my mother says

" And call the boys too, "she finished with a wink to me.

"We have a one ring of ice skating," I wonder really shocked

"Yes, we do, but it's better to call them later, because it is too early now," says my father giving me a kiss on the forehead and out of my room.

"Then daughter how is your relationship with Adam?" My mother asks.

"Hum ... well," I answer mode question

"Have you ever ... you know," she says with an evil grin

"What, no" I say, I can not tell her, I'm not ready

"You are my daughter, I know when you lie" my mother says crossing his arms over his chest

"MOM!" I cry and she starts laughing

"this is normal, sooner or later I know this would happen," she responds by giving me a kiss on the forehead and out of my room. I never felt so embarrassed. I will wait for the time to pass to call them.

**BLOOM'S POV **

I arrived in my room to put my dress reign, I went into the closet to wear it, I caught a red dress without straps, with golden edges and plaid skirt in red and gold colors. I tied my hair with a bun and a red rose on the right and my shoes were red boots.

When you exit the closet, I found Sky standing with his red suit, beige and gold (_season 6 ep 6_)

"wow, how beautiful is my favorite queen" Sky says wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me.

"I see that my king of love is beautiful too" I say wrapping my arms around his neck and giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I do not deserve more than that?" He said looking into my eyes.

"Sure, just not now, but the night" I say giving a quick kiss on the lips. Then we went down for breakfast. And then we went to the throne room, where I got the pink out of my hair and put my crown of gold with a ruby on top with a few pieces of diamond. Sky asked me to put it, and I put.

**ADAM'S POV**

I was awake, I could not sleep thinking about my Goddess ice, Skyller, her blue eyes, her pale tresses ... I need her so much ... is she awake? may I call her?

"Why are you awake?" Summer says rising from his bed and walked over to my

"you need to know? "I ask looking at her

" our, barely awake and already stressed? "She says wryly

" or are thinking in her 'ice queen'? "she says and laughs

" Yeah, so? "I say

" so that you are cute together, "she says and hugs me, and I hug back

" I love you bro "she says

" also love you sis "I say

" Adam, you're thinking of her, call her, is 8 o'clock and she should awake. "She says and gives me my cell phone.

**SKYLLER'S POV**

I was expecting something to happen, it was when Adam called me, he said he was coming to see me. And I called all my friends, and they also come here to ... 10 minutes! I have to run. 10 minutes later ... I was wearing a white blouse with a bright clear blue S with a black vest over it, black jeans, and leather boots.

I went down, ate my breakfast and went to the throne room. said one HI to my parents and my friends saw approaching.

"Adam" I say running up to him, and he gave me a hug

"miss me?" He asked

"Sure" I say and look in his eyes when our lips almost touched, Raven interrupted

"you will even do a session here? "she says and I turn to face her

" Raven, what's that red dot in the middle of your nose, "I wonder

" that red dot? "she says looking

" this here "I say holding the collar of his shirt, before I could do anything, Adam grabbed me and pulled me, stroking my hair

"calm, keep calm, you know how it is," he whispered in my ear

"you're right," I say kissing her lips.

"Winx?" Hear my mother ask.

**Uff! I finished the episode, to the next chapter**

**Smacks...Annie :-)**


	8. Sport Resort Island

**Hi guys, sorry I have not updated by the time the school is kind of hard and I'm working on my new story. Medicine of Love. And I do not have much time to update this, then I will do as long as possible :-) **

**Chapter 8 - Sport Resort Island**

**BLOOM'S POV **

"Bloom" The Winx said running to me.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I say with tears of joy, and everyone breathed a collective hug.

"Hey Sky" I hear familiar voices nine, the Specialists

" I do not want to be rude , but why are you here? " Bloom ask

" Well ... think you , Sky and Skyller would like to spend the summer vacation in Sport Resort Island " Stella said looking at me

"Of course , Sky , yo ... " Before I finished the sentence , he had already answered

"Of course , nothing like vacation with our Best Friends" Sky said with a smile at me

" Well ... So what are we waiting for? " Skyller says looking at us

" How so ? " I say

" The bags ... " She says through clenched teeth

" Oh ... yeah , the bags " I say " and how could I forget it "

I , the Winx and the Specialists went to my room and Sky

**SKYLLER 'S POV**

Me and the rest of the group went up to my room , so I could pack.

" Skyller , you do not use it are not you? " Summer says and Tori looks shocked at what she saw

" That what? " I say looking at them

" This scarf , after all, you are the ice witch and winter witch , how are you feeling cold ? " Tori says pointing to the scarf

" I dunno, I use to use " I say and rolled my eyes, returning to my bags

" You play Dance Central 5 ? " Anvril says seeing the game cover

" Yes, I play when there's nothing to do! " I say

"It's my favorite game! " Anvril says smiling

" Mine too ," Raven says

" Does this island has such W-Box ? " Rose says thinking a bit

" According to the website of the Resort , there has yes" Ann says pointing to her WPad

"You'll even spend the holidays playing all this? " Adam says pointing to the game

" Wow, you said now like my father ! " I say " Daddy" I finish and everybody laughed

" Then there is that cool ? " Kennet says

" There has bowling , golf , ice skating , table tennis , cycling , shooting on target , fencing , Wakeboarding and much, much more ! " Ann says everyone 's eyes widened and stared at her , including me

" WOW ! " We all said together

"You are very noisy ! " John says , and everyone looked at him, Ann patted him capeça

" I just pack up , let's go down and wait downstairs? " We say closing the last gap of the suitcase .

" Come on! " Everybody says .

I had a little trouble in carrying the suitcase to the door of my room until Adam appeared in front of me

" Can I help it princess? " He says with a smile . Ong ! He knows I hate to call me princess

" Adam , you know I do not like being called that " I would say and he laughs

" Calm my love, I'm just messing with you " He said holding my bag .

He kissed me quickly on the lips and down

"We're going to the ship ! " My father says and we all went .

_In the ship ..._

I sat next to Adam l to , I had my hand on hers, and we kissed

After I separated the kiss , I realized sitting beside Anvril and Heliott , talking , until she realized her face blushing and he , like, forever

" Skyller , is everything okay? " Adam says putting his hand on my shoulder

" Yeah , it's okay . " I say looking into his eyes , my favorite candy is chocolate for precisely this reason .

He kissed me and pulled me onto his lap , and put my head on his shoulder .

When we arrived , I realized that it was not a small island , but a giant island with volcano, waterfall and a giant castle

" Wow " was all I said

" Well , according to the map , there is a hotel where we will stay " Aunt Tecna said pointing to a path that was directly to the beach , wow, this place also had beach

" Excuse me , do you need help? " The blond boy with spanish accent says .

" Ya , we're new here," Uncle Brandon says

" They want to go hotele ? " The boy says

" Yeah .. " I say wondering your name

" Zedd ," he says and I smiled .

I think Adam realized this because he put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear

" You're mine ," he said giving a kiss on my ear

"I know I am," I say whispering back

" Then come on! " Aunt Daphne says

_In the hotel ..._

**ADAM 'S POV**

The hotel was Cocoba giant. According to your map , it has a pool , tennis and access to the beach , too !

" Okay , let's get a room " Aunt Bloom says

We went up and opened the door of the room was an extremely giant apartment with 25 rooms , overlooking the beach , kitchen, living room and bathroom .

" W-Box " The girls screamed when he saw the video game , not because they need to speak .

" First we divide the rooms " Aunt Bloom says, and all went in the rooms they wanted

Skyller and I stayed in the same room , I think she liked it because she collapsed on the king - size bed and stared at the ceiling

" I think I'll like this Resort ! " He says sitting in bed and looking at me

"I also think " I say approaching me for a kiss .

**It may be a short , but I have a pile of homework to do. Bye guys**  
**Smacks Annie ... :-)**


	9. The Son of Tritannus

**Chapter 9 - The son of Tritannus**

**ADAM 'S POV**

I almost kissed Skyller , only Ann knocked on the door and interrupted us .

"You will come to the beach with us? " Ann says

" Yeah! We will ," I say and Skyller looks at me in despair

" What is it my love ?" I wonder stroking her cheek

" Adam , I can not expose myself to the sun ," she says sad

" Hey , I can give you my umbrella to protect you " I say and smile grows on her face , she gives me a quick kiss .

" You're cute ! " She whispers against my lips

**SKYLLER 'S POV**

When we reached the beach , I sat in one of the 22 beach chairs had there. Adam sat at my side .

By far , everyone was in the water , including my parents . I noticed a boy approaching us , was Zedd

" Skyller , good to see you here," he says with a smile . I realized Adam growling softly , he was angry , or in my language , he was jealous

" Well , she's fine , and I am also here looking after her ," he says with a large pinch of jealousy in his voice

" I'm sorry for him Zedd , then ... what? " I say looking at him .

" Well , you want to go to the kiosk there to get lemonade ? " He said and I agreed . He was walking as I grabbed my umbrella.

" Adam , is quiet, I love only you and nobody else ," I say giving a kiss on his lips , a very deep kiss

" Okay," he says with a smile

_Not at the kiosk , but an empty shed ..._

" You always come here on the island , because I do not remember seeing someone as sexy as you ," he says without his Spanish accent

"Hum ... I guess I better get back , Adam can 're worried about me ," I say turning around to go back , but he grabbed my wrist

" Let me go " I say shaking my arm , trying to hold me

" No." He says pulling me into his chest , clutching my ass

" Let go or I'll ... " I say pounding in his chest

"Otherwise what ? " He says touching my private part that only Adam could play .

I was angry tapir comt my wrists began to freeze , and freeze your breast .

" You think you can freeze me ?My mother ice domintes, knew?" he says throwing me on the ground , he lay on top of me

" Get off me now !Movin " I say , but nothing happened

" Skyller?" I hear Adam's voice finally

" Adam helps me " I say in despair

" Stay away from her ! " Zedd shouts at him , standing up and throwing me against the wall .

"Release her now ! " Adam says drawing a green sword

" If you want your girl , come get it ! " Zedd says opening a portal on the wall, throwing me into it , he also threw himself into it and closed the portal.

We were in the sea , he turned a merman , his hair just became purple , he got me wrist and directed me to a prison reefs, where he played me in when I hit the wall , he put his body against mine.

" You're too hot to be that stupid tawny " He said running his hand up my ass

" Let me go , please ," I say with a tear in my eyes

"I just dropped you if you vivar here with me as my wife , into the sea ," he says with a smirk on his face

" NEVER ! 'll Never be yours! 'll Always be Adam , just his " I yelled .

" You will be my yes ! " He says and put a finger in my private part , I do not think he did it .

" ME LOOSE " I scream hitting him , but he just did with finger force

" Please stop ! " I cry with tears running down my cheek

" If I stop and you will not be mine, I'll kill your Prince Adam " He said placing a finger over

" Okay , I 'm yours, you win , but let Adam , my friends and my family out of this! " I say and he pulled his fingers

"It's very good, but if you do some trick , he dies ! " He said sternly . " But you'll need this ," he says turning me into a mermaid with blue syrup with some white scales , my hair was in a braid , and I had a blue tiara with a diamond in the middle , which was fallen on my forehead

" Thanks," I say cringing a bit .

" The next time I give you pleasure, will be tonight " He said pulling my back and giving me a kiss . I did not answer the kiss , just rolled my eyes .

**Well , if you want to see how Skyller is Mermaid , visit my profile .**

**And for those who are following my story " Medicine of Love " , it will be updated on Friday**

**Annie ... :-)**


End file.
